warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Unit Page Blank
Stat Progression NEW OLD Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret TEMP Worksheet - EUL vs T - Universal Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets TEMP Worksheet - EUL vs T - Anti-Air Schematic Summary Related Special Ops None For More Information On This Topic See : Special Ops Related Missions History of Availability - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Update History *The received a 35% Repair Time Reduction in the Game Update of May 11, 2016. *The Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Additional Facts *For Game Relevant Facts as related to the units operation or function in the Game. Trivia *The received a 35% Repair Time Reduction during Infamy Pre-Season ( Ref ) **This reduction became permanent at the conclusion of the event. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First .....'' - Note *Event Shop Records : **''The only ...'' - Note **''The most ...'' - Note Quotes Related Pages FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *The Question Here? **''The Official Answer Here.'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name - ( Official ) - Relative Information Known Issues - Optional! Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been officially identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Existing Issue Here '- ( Forum Link ) - ( Date Listed )' Resolved Bugs : * Resolved Issue Here (Forum Link ) - ( Date Listed ) NOTE : If you notice a new issue not listed above, please contact Customer Support here. Unit Voice - Optional! Click Expand to View This Section Selecting * * Moving * * Attacking * * Gallery - Animated File:WC_-_Logo1.gif|Gallery MayBe Resized to Fit Gif's Gallery EventStore-NewUnitBlank.png|Event Shop Info Operation: Unknown EventShopDescription-Blank.png|Event Shop Description Unit-UnlockMessage-Blank.png|Unlock Message Video Navigation Category:Blank Pages Category:Admin Tools